


如果他们是姐弟

by CcccindyW



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Charity Barnum&Phillip Carlyle Are Siblings, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcccindyW/pseuds/CcccindyW
Summary: 夏瑞蒂&菲利普姐弟设定





	如果他们是姐弟

**Author's Note:**

> 三刷的时候看到夏瑞蒂那句“我们不必像Carlyle家族那样”，于是突然开了脑洞。  
> 颓丧又软又矜贵的Carlyle小少爷也好好吃哦

*她是我黑暗的“恐惧”这个洞穴的小窗户，一个小小的亮孔。她是拯救者，是通向自由的路。她肯定会教会我生活或者教会我死亡，她肯定会用她结实而美丽的手轻轻地触动我僵化的心，使它在生命的触摸下开放出鲜花，或者分崩离析，成为一片灰烬。

菲利普在办公室的长沙发上醒来，太阳已经老高——巴纳姆走之后，马戏团的事情都落到他一个人身上，他忙得好几天没回他的公寓。走廊上远远传来小姑娘们笑闹的声音，菲利普爬起来，活动活动酸痛的肩膀，在办公室简单地洗漱。

敲门声响的时候，菲利普正叼着牙刷刷牙。他过去拉开门，门外夏瑞蒂正牵着两个小姑娘看着他。菲利普叼着牙刷，颇有些尴尬。

卡洛琳和海伦照旧甜甜地叫他小舅舅，菲利普引着她们进来，快速地漱了口。

“早上好，姑娘们。办公桌下面的抽屉里有糖果和巧克力，要吃就自己去取。”

海伦拉着卡洛琳的手兴冲冲地跑去。夏瑞蒂任由两个小女儿闹腾，她站在原地，抱胸看着菲利普，挑挑眉，问道：“最近很忙？”

菲利普一边把毛巾叠好挂起来，一边点点头。他并不开口，态度颇冷淡。

“秋天了，你穿一件衬衫是不是太单了，或许应该多加件衣服，”夏瑞蒂不甚在意，她走到办公桌边，对着找糖吃的卡洛琳和海伦说道，“Anne姐姐他们最近在练新的舞蹈，你们想去看看吗？”

小姑娘的眼睛转一转，点点头，跑走前不忘谢谢小舅舅给她们准备的糖果。

菲利普很喜欢他这两个小侄女，从他刚来马戏团第一次跟她们打招呼的时候，从巴纳姆对女儿们介绍说“这是妈妈的弟弟，是你们的小舅舅”，女孩儿们扑进他怀里的时候，或者更早一点，从他躲在街角，偷偷看自己的姐姐一家三口，最后到一家四口的时候。

菲利普曾经想过，夏瑞蒂的小孩，他或许不是第一个见到的那个，但总归是前几个。他会去亲吻他亲爱的姐姐的鬓发，然后笨拙地抱起小小的孩子，他的侄子或者侄女。等他们再大一点，会跟在他屁股后面，用含混的发音叫他“小舅舅”，他会带着他们玩，给他们买玩具。他会带着他们读文学，看戏剧，听音乐会，或许也会带着他们逃那么一两节无趣的礼仪课，去城郊野餐。

“菲利普，”夏瑞蒂的声音打断了菲利普的沉思，“我想我们或许可以坐下聊聊吗？”

菲利普点点头：“你要喝点水吗？或者茶什么的？”

夏瑞蒂的眼睛里多了点复杂的情绪：“对我不必这么客气的，菲利普。”

这可真尴尬不是吗，毕竟他们曾经是那么亲密的姐弟，是沉闷刻板的贵族家庭中彼此鲜活的依靠。

菲利普终于不再挣扎， 他走到沙发边，整理了一下因为睡觉而弄乱的地方，然后和夏瑞蒂一起坐下。

菲利普到马戏团之后，还没有和夏瑞蒂说过几句话。巴纳姆曾经邀他回家一起吃饭，被他婉言拒绝。每每夏瑞蒂到马戏团来，他都装作公事繁忙，独自消失。要么就直接和卡洛琳与海伦玩得忘情，干脆谁也不理。一次两次下来，马戏团众人也都看出端倪，夏瑞蒂自己不提，谁也不会多余地掺一脚这件事情。菲利普是马戏团里执拗又可爱的小少爷，大家都喜欢他，也都宠着他偶尔骄矜的小脾气。更何况这是夏瑞蒂和菲利普姐弟自己的事情，最终还是要靠他们自己去解决。

“菲利普，你长大了。”夏瑞蒂先开口。

“太久没见，感觉总是不一样的，姐姐。”菲利普干巴巴地回应她。

夏瑞蒂扭头去看菲利普，她的弟弟即便在这个时候坐得也端端正正的，贵族礼仪是经年累月的刻在他骨血里的东西。的确太久没见了，菲利普从Carlyle家的小少爷，变成纽约有名的剧作家，再放弃一切来到马戏团，他们的生活慢慢的已经没有一点交集了，从夏瑞蒂拎着箱子头也不回地离开开始，她把一切留在那个富丽堂皇的宅院里，也包括她自小宠爱的弟弟。

“我很抱歉，菲利普……”

“不，你没有什么可抱歉的，我是认真的，你应该去追求自己的人生，你知道的，我也希望你幸福，”菲利普缓缓低下头，“但是我想知道，你走时为什么不告诉我，在你心里，我是否和你丢弃的那些东西一样，我是否和那个浮华的宅院一样，是否也一样被归类为那些不堪里。”

夏瑞蒂从沙发上起身，然后蹲在菲利普前面，紧紧地抱住了他。

她看见菲利普的眼睛像沁了一汪泉，睫毛像蝴蝶一样在泉上停留，菲利普流泪时，那蝴蝶就上下翻飞。她紧紧抱着菲利普的肩膀，她的弟弟确实已经长大，她要很用力地攀附，才可以像小时候那样，把受了委屈的小男孩紧紧抱在自己的怀里。

“我没想到，”夏瑞蒂紧紧地抱着菲利普，“我当时只是太匆忙了，我看到菲尼，急匆匆地收拾了行李，就奔向他。菲利普，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”

“我偷偷来找过你，但是远远地看了一眼就走了。看你幸福我很开心，夏瑞蒂，但我怕你不愿见我。”

夏瑞蒂几乎要大叫，她大概明白她的不告而别对菲利普造成了很深的影响，菲利普躲她、冷落她，甚至恨她，她都觉得那是他应该的，但她没想到她曾带给菲利普这么大的痛苦。在她奔向自己的光明生活时，菲利普独自一人在黑暗里挣扎。他曾试图伸出一只手，却又躲入更深的深渊中去，只因夏瑞蒂曾不告而别，置他如同置那片不堪。

她什么也说不出来，只得抱着菲利普，一遍遍说抱歉，然后重复。

他是她最好的弟弟。

卡洛琳出生那年，菲利普的第一场戏剧上映。他在一片掌声中溜出去，在剧院边的小酒馆里喝得烂醉。

夏瑞蒂走后，Phillip Carlyle终于被他封存，取而代之的是Carlyle家的小公子的疯狂生长。他既然生长在这一片不堪里，没勇气逃离，索性就融入的再深一点。他写剧本，在纸上表达自己的欲望，然后那些纸张被撕烂，被丢进垃圾桶，他夜夜难眠，靠酒精麻痹自己。那些掌声、那些称赞，没有一个属于Phillip，他没勇气写自己，所以那些戏剧，谁也可以夸上一句，谁也可以踩上两脚，他满不在乎，好似只是一个与一切无关的旁观者。

或许是他太懦弱，把过错全都推在夏瑞蒂的身上也未可知。他总是这样胆小，所以他总依赖夏瑞蒂，从小就是这样。

他无法说，他说不出口。他甚至不敢向光明伸出一只手。

他只好也用着夏瑞蒂的肩膀。他们太久没有这样抱拥过了，他太想念她，也太想念这样平和、安稳的时刻。

走廊外，安抱起海伦，招呼着卡洛琳下楼。走之前，她忍不住地朝菲利普多看了几眼。

周末时卡洛琳有芭蕾演出，夏瑞蒂跟菲利普一起去看，海伦坐在他们两个中间。那天卡洛琳表现得格外好，菲利普高兴得没喝酒也有些醉醺醺的。结束时外面在下雪，菲利普使劲亲了亲卡洛琳，然后把海伦扛到自己的肩头，在剧院前不顾形象地转了好几个圈。

这曾是他的梦想，而现在这一切兜兜转转的又实现了。

菲利普一手扶着海伦，一手牵着卡洛琳，夏瑞蒂走在他们旁边，听他们在叽叽喳喳。那一瞬间菲利普好像又变成了那个小男孩，小小一只，在夏瑞蒂旁边转来转去的那个小男孩。

Phillip Carlyle被封存那么久又有什么关系，他会慢慢长大的。  
*出自 赫尔曼黑塞《荒原狼》


End file.
